prouvele moi
by lilylys
Summary: deux ennemis qui se decouvre... attention presence de couple homosexuel...


**Prouve-le moi**

Un jeune homme, au cheveu blond platine, se tenait au beau milieu de son lit. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes à ce qu'il fût devenu. Dans son jeune âge, il suivait son paternel sans même poser de questions et agissait en conséquence pour avoir un peu d'affection et de fierté de sa part. Lors de son quatorzième anniversaire, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas vraiment comme son père et ce que ce dernier était. Il voulu changer, mais des séances de doloris chaque jour l'en dissuada. Depuis, il avait toujours été contre cette idéologie et surtout qu'il n'avait rien contre les enfants de moldus qui pouvaient se révéler bien plus intelligents que certain sang pur. À la fin de sa cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, c'est-à-dire, voilà 1 mois, il s'était avouer les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour un certain jeune homme, au cheveu noir de jais, en bataille et aux yeux vert émeraude. Il avait un regard pénétrant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait toujours comme un mangemort. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu le courage de tout raconter à Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas de cette destiné tracer par son père, même si cela lui coûtait la vie. Toute les fois qu'il aurait eu la chance d'avoir de véritables amis, il ne l'avait pas saisi de peur de mal agir? Ou de l'amitié elle-même? Il n'aurait peut-être pas eu à mettre son masque de froideur, mais il n'avait jamais été lui-même, terrifié qu'il était par son géniteur. Des longues séances de tortures magiques (doloris), comme physique (des coups de batte, de Ceinture), comment changer cela du jour au lendemain sans être nerveux? D'accord, il était un Malefoy, un sang pur,son tuteur disait que les Malefoy n'avait peur de rien et était supérieur à tous, mais lui ne se sentait pas supérieur, loin de là. Il connaissait une miss je sais tout, qui était une fille de moldu, qui était de loin supérieur à lui, pour sa loyauté et son intelligence. L'élu de son cœur, connu aussi sous le nom de survivant, était aussi supérieur à lui, pour son courage sa loyauté envers ses amis. L'incontestable trio d'or était en entier supérieur à lui. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, se disait tout, de vrais amis souder comme cela, c'était rare. Ils étaient inséparables. On ne les voyait jamais sans être les trois ensembles. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir leur prouver qu'il n'était pas et ne sera jamais le salaud qu'il a laissé apparaître. Qu'ils connaissent tous. Cela ne sera pas facile. Lorsqu'il trouva et redescendit sur terre, il remarqua que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était sur la surface de la lune en laissant ses pensées dériver vers l'homme de ses rêves. Il n'en pouvait plus de vivre comme cela. Il fit donc sa valise et fugua au beau milieu de la nuit. Il habitait tout près d'un village moldu, Little Whining. Il s'y rendit donc. Lorsqu'il arriva au abord de la ville, l'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon. Il alla dans un parc qu'il surveillait souvent quand il était seul dans sa chambre. Il progressa tranquillement vers le parc de Magnolia Crescent. Arriver à bon port, il aperçu sur une des balançoire une silhouette. En la regardant attentivement, il l'a reconnu, c'était le survivant, connu sous le nom de Harry Potter.

Harry venait de se réveiller en sursaut après un cauchemar de la nuit où il avait perdu son parrain 1 mois plus tôt. Il descendit sans faire de bruit, et sortit de la maison des Dursley, ses pas le menèrent automatiquement au parc de Magnolia Crescent. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là, à réfléchir sur la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour la mort de Sirius, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il releva la tête et découvrit Malefoy près de lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy?

Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais je ne suis pas le salaud que je laisse paraître à Poudlard.

C'est ça et moi je suis Merlin.

Tu crois que c'est facile de s'opposer à mon père. Quand il te fait subir des séances de doloris pendant plus de deux heures chaque jour. Oups, laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'enfuir avant, en parler avec Dumbledore, mais ce n'est pas évident, je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien. Je n'ai aucun courage. J'ai même peur d'avoir de véritables amis, de peur de les blesser en agissant mal. Je ne suis pas habituer à laisser mon vrai moi s'exprimer tellement j'étais terrifié par mon paternel j'obéissait pour ne pas qu'il rallonge les séances de doloris qui était déjà à la limite de tomber dans la démence.

Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je te crois. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à te croire, mais avec tout ce que tu m'as raconter, j'ai l'impression que tu es sincère.

Je le suis Harry et tu peux m'appeler Drago. Je veux vous aider à vaincre Voldemort et mon père.

Bravo Dray, tu permets que je t'appelle Dray?

Oui.

Une semaine passa où Drago était chez Harry sans que les Dursley ne le sache. Un jour, alors que Drago faisait le ménage dans la chambre d'Harry pour le débarrasser d'au moins cet tache, un hiboux, noir que la nuit, toqua à la fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit et prit la lettre qui, bizarrement, lui était adressé. Après la lecture de la lettre, il était blême comme la neige. Il était malade des menaces que son géniteur osait lui faire pour le faire revenir à la maison. Harry qui entra et le vit dans cet état lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Drago ne répondit pas, mais lui tendit la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

_Mon cher héritier,_

_Tu vas ramener ta personne au manoir dans les prochaines 24 heures. Si tu n'es pas la à minuit demain, ta mère mourra. Ne parle de cette lettre à personne et viens seul. Si jamais tu me tends un piège, tu mourras ainsi que ta chère et tendre mère._

_L.M._

Et bien dit donc, il n'y va pas de main morte lui pour te ramener. T'inquiète, on sauvera ta mère, sans qu'elle ou toi meurent. Est-ce bien claire? Je t'interdis d'y aller sans moi.

Harry, si tu viens tu mourra toi aussi. Et ça je le refuse.

Tu n'as pas le choix, parce que je t'accompagne que tu le veuilles ou pas.

Drago, qui voyait bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot se contenta d'acquiescer. Ils préparèrent une tactique et allèrent en transplanant au manoir Malefoy. Ils rentrèrent par l'arrière et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Narcissa Malefoy sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte Harry stoppa net et interrompit Drago dans son geste d'ouvrir la porte. Dray le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou avant de comprendre, s'était un piège, son père savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de venir délivrer sa mère, la seule qui lui avait un tant soit peu donner de l'amour. Il se mit sur un coter de la porte et Harry se mit de l'autre. Il ouvrit la porte sans être dans la trajectoire du sort qui fut lancé dès l'ouverture de la porte. Dray regarda Harry avec remerciement avant de lancer un sort à l'aveuglette en rentrant dans la chambre. Le combat avec son père commença dès lors.

Pendant ce temps, Harry libéra Narcissa de ses liens qui la retenait et lui dit de fuir.

Merci, Harry.

C'est rien fuyez.

Il se retourna et alla aider Drago à combattre son père.

LE SURVIVANT, cria Lucius Malefoy, fou de rage. Je t'avais dit de venir seul. Avada Kedavra, dit-il en direction du lit que Narcissa avait quitté depuis à peine 2 minutes. Mais où est Narcissa?

Parti, dit malicieusement Harry.

Tu vas me le payez. Endoloris.

Le sort percuta Drago qui s'était mis juste devant Harry pour le protéger. Harry le regarda s'effondrer, et crier de douleur sans pouvoir réagir pendant un temps indéterminé. Quand il reprit ses esprit il ne savait pas combien de temps était passer. Il passa à l'attaque.

Experlliarmus, stupéfix, Avis, avis, avis, avis, experlliarmus, stupéfix

Protégo

Avis, avis, avis, avis.

Evanesco.

Pendant que Lucius était au prise avec les oiseaux, Harry porta son coup de grâce.

Experlliarmus, stupéfix.

Il attrapa la baguette de Lucius et la brisa en deux avant d'appeler Narcissa qui arriva avec Dumbledore qu'elle avait avertit.

Harry, que faisais-tu ici? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que Drago était avec toi?

Je vous ai écrit, Lucius a probablement intercepté la lettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne ses pas rendus jusqu'à vous, mais cela faisait une semaine que l'on attendait de vos nouvelles. Mais pour l'instant la priorité est d'emporter Dray à l'hôpital, il s'est interposer entre moi et le sort de Doloris que me lançais son père.

Ils allèrent donc à l'hôpital. Un médicomage pris en charge Drago immédiatement. Une heure plus tard, le médicomage revint avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Drago était dans le coma et il ne savait pas quand il se réveillerait. Un nombre de doloris aussi élever pendant ce temps était inimaginable. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne s'était pas effondrer avant, mais cela était la preuve qu'il était très fort.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Drago sorte du coma. Harry les passa à son chevet. Il avait fini par admettre les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Drago. Il ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant qu'il était devenu son ami. Il doutait que Drago partage ses sentiments, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre sans les lui dire.

Le Samedi de la troisième semaine, alors qu'Harry dormait sur une chaise installer près du lit de Dray, ce dernier ce réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui, et aperçut Harry qui dormait dans un fauteuil. Il attendit qu'il se réveille en le détaillant. Il le trouvait encore plus beau qu'avant. Il ressemblait à un ange. Harry commença à papillonner des paupières. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il remarqua que Dray était enfin réveillé, il lui sauta au cou.

Dray j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne te serais pas réveillé. Je déprimais de plus en plus. Je ne voulais pas te perdre alors que je venais de te trouver. Je t'aime Dray. Tu es le soleil dans ma vie si déprimante. J'adore mes amis, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Oh Harry! Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre. Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu es mon émeraude. Chaque fois que je plonge dans ton regard je me sens enfin vivre. C'est grâce à toi, si j'ai survécu pendant si longtemps au Doloris que mon père me faisait subir.

Il s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FIN


End file.
